User blog:ZombieKiller123/Halloween Blog III
Same deal as last year, it's September next month's October so you all know what that means!!!! HALLOWEEN! That's right as with the previous blogs I will try to find all things related to Halloween as well as taking requests...in October. Untill then here's a sneak peek involving a beloved classic :) :P September 1st September 30th OK, October tomorrow, so time for some fun. Time for an Old vs New sort of entry! Halloween Trailer from 1978 and Halloween from 2007. And more importantly, explaining time, I haven't been around as often due to school and things of that nature, though I should probably be back in action. October 1st Want to know something scary? Driving in the rain. :P Anyway, quick explimation about this years double feature. You seen, earlier this year I found what is possibly the scariest thing on the whole damn internet (that is intentionally suppose to be scary. Oh and please, if you know, no spoilers please! :) ) But then one of my favorite actors/comedians Robin Williams tragically died. So to balance of the more horror oriented video (admitidly it's Markiplier, but I think the horror game actually overshadows his jokes and such) and one to be a tribute to Robin Williams. I hope you enjoy. October 2nd So, what's scarier than made up horror stories? Real ones of course! Here's the story about a rather famous doll that is supposively possessed by a malevolent spirit and/or cursed. I speak of course of Robert the Doll as read by Mr. Creepypasta. October 3rd Remember last year where I showed you a Metallica's One music video to show the horrors of locked-in syndrome through the clips of Johnny's Got His Gun? Well here's a short film based on the short story that made me want to throw that in last year. Here's I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream by Harlan Ellison. October 4th I just found these two articles/lists on my Facebook wall from this horror group thing I follow. One's on Halloween trivia, and the other is a list of urban legends that are (partially) true and would make great horror movies. Horror Trivia: The Secrets of HALLOWEEN | moviepilot.com Local Urban Legends That Would Make Terrifying Horror Movies | moviepilot.com October 5th Before I put up this video, I would like to clarify a slight mistake I made on October 1st. When I said I found the scariest thing on the internet, I didn't mean the Markiplier video, the scariest video is for Halloween, it was suppose to be something scary to start, scary to finish, but again a tribute to my favorite actor. Any way today's video is one of my favorite creepypastas ever. Hope you enjoy it too. October 6th So yeah, I don't know if any of you are in to Five Nights at Freddy's, but Mr. Creepypasta actually made along with other creepypasta narrators to create backgrounds for the game. I hope you enjoy. October 7th Been a while since I had a triple feature, and so here is one! The Angry Video Game Nerd on Castlevania! October 8th Here's a creepypasta reader I haven't gave the attention she deserves. Seriously, she can be quite scary and even has a sort of roleplaying character for the SCP-Foundation. Here's a few of her videos (and two videos she does with MrCreepypasta) October 9th Here are some more horror readers I hope you enjoy! Sorry, tired, late, I'll try to find something new tomorrow. October 10th Ah horror shorts...I don't know how I'd spend my free time without them...probably doing something productive. :P OK in serious these guys, Fewdio kick ass with their shorts! I hope you guys enjoy them. And also a Bela Lugosi clip because...well it's Bela Lugosi do I really need an excuse? October 11th MORTAL KOMBAT!!!...against the forces of evil and death! :P Here are some tips to survive the fight against evil and unfathomable forces. It's survival night baby! October 12th "CAUSE THIS IS HORROR! HORROR NIGHT! THIS PARODY LYRIC SUCK SO JUST LISTEN TO THESE TUNES! WHOO-HOO!" October 13th Hey guys, got some bad news. My laptop is officially broken, it's barely usable, I'm borrowing someone else's laptop. So the blog, while still continuing, might get a little inconsistent, hopefully not, but just a heads up. Anyway, it's late now, so here's a horror short by a man named Drew Daywalt, you've seen him a bit when I was showing Fewdio. I hope you enjoy. October 14th Still borrowing someone's computer, no long opening, sorry Brentalfloss Halloween music. Hope you enjoy. October 19th -.-...inconsistencey is a bitch. Any way, it's an Elm Street-A-Thon...I'm getting carried away with these "-A-Thons" now so next time, it's back to basics...trailers! :) October 23rd Wish I could be more consistant but I'm back tonight! And as promised, horror movie trailers, a few actually to make up for lost time. October 29th Ritual for Watching this Unfortunately Neglected Blog Step 1: Turn off all the lights Step 2: Plug in your headphones Step 3: Turn the volume up to a comfortable level Step 4: Pray that Zombie can get a new computer soon* Step 5: Enjoy these Creepypasta Rituals...and Christine trailer WARNING!: While I do not believe in these rituals I still would not recommend them to be replicated. Do so at your own risk. I hold no responsibility for any scares, hallucenations, disembowelments, death, possession, paranoia, your being stalked by any and all paranormal/supernatural entities, or laundry bills.* * :P :) HALLOWEEN! Happy Halloween everyone! Time for more horror, no goofy videos this time, pure horror, leading up to the most (intentionally) terrifying thing on the web! Enjoy! And now, for what I personally think to be the scariest thing on the internet (that is suppose to be scary), and I'm not alone on this one. Beneath this will be a link to it. Just a word of advice. Wear headphone. Use your mouse to scroll, or your arrow keys if you must but not the page up-page down buttons. Take your time. Sit back and enjoy. [ENG ver. Bongcheon-Dong Ghost - HORANG - 네이버 만화] Category:Blog posts